<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not me to oversee by WhenTheFogClears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324742">Not me to oversee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFogClears/pseuds/WhenTheFogClears'>WhenTheFogClears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cogchamp Origins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Backstory, CogChamp SMP, Continuation, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, OTV Server, Oneshot, Part Two, Repeative Writing, Semi Realistic Minecraft, Timeskips, no beta we die like crumb to the mobs, yay 5up joins a new family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFogClears/pseuds/WhenTheFogClears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't his job to moniter every single thing, it wasn't his job to pry into everything</p><p>part two of 'What's to ask, to want'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>5up &amp; Cuptoast | Crumbl, 5up &amp; Hafu, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cogchamp Origins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not me to oversee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cross posted on wattpad @ the same user</p><p>This is part two of my previous work, 'What's there to ask, to want'. please read that first or else you'll be missing some important details, thank you!</p><p>no exact time skips</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fundy never wrote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every couple of weeks, Five would visit the little well he managed to repair, wondering if a bird were to ever fly by with a letter from Fundy. Wondering if the bird would be the same as the one from back then, if it would be the dove they had all grown to love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No bird ever came. Not even a common sparrow, who nested atop the damaged roofs. No birds with purpose ever perched on the well. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Fundy was just busy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Five had told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His world doesn’t revolve around me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So Five decided to write first</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to start it lighthearted, before he told Fundy what happened to his mother and the entire village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked simple questions, like how it was in L’manburg, and if everyone was nice to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waxed it shut with a candle and stamp he found in what used to be the Cartographer’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having zero to no idea on messenger birds, he found a crow that was semi willing to help, after he gave it a fourth of his emeralds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five gave it a lightweight compass that pointed to L’manburg, and gently strung the letter to the crow’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched it fly into the distance. He thinks he was all alone again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five never got a letter back. Maybe the crow never reached its location, perhaps the letter got severely damaged, so on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped trying when he got a letter back, burnt at the corners, teared, and words all smudged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept on shifting, back and forth, to random servers. It took a huge toll on his mental stability and awareness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped doing it so often when he met Ranboo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, the guy was half enderman, so he teleports everywhere and shifts everyday. Apparently, it affected his memory, and caused him to forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five didn’t want to forget. He wanted to remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Five stopped shifting so carelessly. Instead of jumping servers everyday to survive, he built a small platform in the Mesa near where the village used to be, where he stored all his stuff, building and conserving energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only began shifting again when he ran out of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, he shifted into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> large server. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the gossip. The rumors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… how problematic do they have to be… that’s really messed up, y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight in the war. War shouldn’t be something they’re going through… For the freedom for a so-called country too… from what I’ve heard, it’s more like a home for a family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L’manburg this, that, so on. The Voices are such snitches. Although… interesting...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five felt sick. He didn’t want to solve it. He didn’t want to answer his thoughts. Ranboo, who suddenly appeared next to him, cringed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That city’s growing in fame. Not necessarily the good kind, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting well known… The sever’s also said to be closed off. Anyone not invited can’t get in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five nearly jumped out of his skin. “Gods! Why do you know where I am?! It’s terrifying, turning around just to see you looking at me expectantly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hafu introduced multiverse shifting to him. Instead of being stuck in only one universe, he learned how to squeeze into others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, you don’t know what I’m talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five groaned in exasperation. “Exactly what I mean! Everyone fled-slash-died at the raid! I was only taught the basics of shifting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Details </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> always matter…” Hafu mused. Five wanted to bash his head into the side of a hill in the Mesa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well anyways, multiverse shifting is like normal shifting, but you shift into a completely different universe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was self explanatory, y’know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hafu huffed in indignation. “Will you stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took three hours for Hafu to lay down the basics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this universe we’re currently in is called… Minecraft?” the girl sulking in the corner nodded the slightest. “And there are others…” she nodded again. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Hafu’s mood suddenly brightened. “Ooh, we could shift to AU… are you good at deception games?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five looked at the girl suspiciously. “If I say yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’re playing Among Us! It’s a really fun game in the AU universe, it’s where two people try to kill everyone else on the ship! If they succeed, they win, if they get caught, the crewmates win!” Hafu explained hurriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plant hybrid slowly blinked. “I didn’t catch a single word you said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five returned to the village. It was way overgrown now, vines creeping up the walls, through the cracked windows. He had to admit, it looked really pretty. The sun was lighting it up in a way that made it look ethereal, like a soft shaded piece of artwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cracked bell hung next to the well. Five didn’t remember it being there, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a while since he had visited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high pitched and annoyed yelp/meow rang through the air. He saw, right out the village outskirts, a cat kept dying and respawning, getting swarmed by mobs. He didn’t want to say it, but the scene was fairly amusing, especially since the sun was out and they were all burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly rushed over, slashing at the zombies, watching the skeleton burn to the ground. “How bold of them to come out in the day…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat sat there. Before turning around in a circle and altering into a human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Thank you! I’m Crumb, you?” the girl chirped. She has a box on her head, like some sort of mask, and a bright, yellow mustard sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five. So, what brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crumb looked over to the side sheepishly. “I’m stuck here. My shifting’s pretty wack, one day I can shift twenty severs, another day, one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crumb ended up living with Five. Usually as a cat. A farmer cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were days where Five spent his hours trying to understand server rules, there were days where Five spent his time with his new family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t spend his entire life looking for Tubbo, he couldn’t spend his entire life wondering where Sam went, he couldn’t spend his entire life trying to drag Fundy away from the raging war. That just wasn’t at all nice of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were free, he couldn’t steal away their freedom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t his job to track everything his family did. That was just creepy. Though, he would like to know what was going on with Sam, how Fundy was doing, and if Tubbo was okay...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had shifted through many worlds and multiverses, sometimes just for fun, sometimes to entertain the Voices, sometimes just to see if, one day, he would ever see his late family again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five would dare say he was content with how his life was. He had Hafu, who was like a sister to him. He had everyone he met through Among Us, mainly from the Hafu Morning Lobbies, and the few people he bonded with on the OTV server. He also had Crumb, who was always drawing or wandering about, who was always there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks he would drop his obsession over his past family, at least for now. It really wasn’t worth it anymore, he was just being </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond</span>
  </em>
  <span> selfish back then. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! I know this isn't exactly a wrap up, but I think I'll keep it this way and switch to Tubbo's or Fundy's POV in the next part. <br/>I tried to mend/replace the family 5up lost. hey, new friends are good :)<br/>Remember, you all are loved and appreciated, have a wonderful day, and stay hydrated! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>